emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Pearson
Samuel Kitchener "Sam" Pearson was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1 (16th October 1972) to Episode 910 (22nd November 1984). He was the father of Annie Sugden and grandfather to Jack, Peggy and Joe Sugden. He was a god fearing man but quite chirpy and was typical of the old country Yorkshireman. His death in 1984 was the end of an era as Sam was very set in his ways and disliked the modern ways of living, often which he expressed with his trademark saying "In my day". He was an upholder of old country folklore. Sam was played by actor Toke Townley. Biography Backstory Samuel Kitchener Pearson was born on the 5th December 1896 in Beckindale. His gradfather on his mothers side, Samuel Woodley was a village parson. Sam had a sister Rosemary Pearson who married an Albert Kendall. Sam Pearson served at Flanders during World War One. Upon his return he met and married Grace Armitage in 1919 and they had a daughter Annie Pearson in 1920. Sam and his brother used to tell ghost stories to Annie until she cottoned on that they were trying to scare her. Sam worked as a farm labourer. He became farm manager before he retired in about 1961. 1972-1984 Sam attended his son in laws funeral with the rest of the family on the 16th October 1972. In 1973 he asked to be confirmed by the church after suffering a small bout of ill health thinking he was going to die soon. However this was just a scare and he soon got better and was involved in a fracas with old wartime friend Charlie Nelson in late 1973. In 1975 he was annoyed to find that Annie had been in contact with Sam's great niece Jean Kendall in Middlesborough. Sam had disowned the family after his sister Rosemary was ill treated by her husband Arthur Kendall. In March 1975 Jean's 16 year old daughter Rosemary Kendall turned up and was allowed to stay at Emmerdale Farm. Sam agreed to let her stay. The same year he was disappointed to find he would not become the new churchwarden after Wally Lumm died. In 1983 Sam Pearson was grumbling because grandson Joe Sugden was seeing a married woman, Barbara Peters. In November 1984, Sam won first prize at the Village Annual Pumpkin Show. He died peacefully in his sleep that night and daughter Annie found him dead in his bed when she took him his morning cup of tea. His funeral took place a few days later. Annie Sugden found that Sam had told Reverand Donald Hinton that he had not much time left and not to tell Annie until after he had died. Legacy In November 1985, a year after Sam's death, Annie Sugden put flowers on his grave and spoke to Rev Hinton about the fact that Sam was dying and not for her to know until after his funeral. Sam was mentioned in August 1986 and April 1988. Memorable Info Born: 2nd December 1899 Died: 27th November 1984 (Aged 84) Full Name: Samuel Kitchener Pearson Sam was mentioned in 2002 by Jack as a "funny old so and so but loved the farm". In March 1975, Annie mentioned that Sam had a brother and they both told ghost stories to Annie as a kid to try and scare her. First appearance Episode 1 (16th October 1972) Last appearance Episode 910 (22nd November 1984) Family Father Mr Pearson Mother Mrs Pearson (nee Woodley) Siblings '''Mr Pearson, Rosemary Pearson '''Grandfathers Samuel Woodley (maternal). Great grandfathers Jeremiah Pearson Great, great grandfathers Matthew Pearson Great, great grandmothers Hannah Elizabeth Gough Spouse Grace Armitage (1919-1968) Children Annie Sugden (nee Pearson, 1920) Grandchildren Jack Sugden, Peggy Skilbeck, Joe Sugden Great grandchildren Jackie Merrick, Robert Sugden, Victoria Sugden, Samuel and Sally Skilbeck Nephews Arthur Kendall Jnr Great nieces Rosemary Kendall See also Sam Pearson - list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Original characters. Category:Pearson family. Category:Pensioners. Category:Farm hands. Category:Emmerdale gossips. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1899 births. Category:1919 marriages. Category:1984 deaths. Category:Residents of Emmerdale Farm. Category:Deceased characters Category:Emmerdale - Their Finest Hour (Book) Characters